Hoff
|tag skills = |level =5→15 (1.5x player level) |derived =Hit Points: 135→185 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardThin |height =1.00 |factions =TraderFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =DocHoff |baseid = |refid = |footer = Hoff without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Doc Hoff, or as he likes to call himself "The Good Doctor" (for his specialty in selling medicine and chems), is a caravan merchant in 2277. Background Hoff is a cynic who makes bleak comments about humanity's chances of survival. Meanwhile, he knows that no buyer will stop purchasing from him, because they either need the medicine or are addicted to the chemicals. He likes to think that, in his own way, he's helping to ease humanity's suffering in its dying years.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Doc Hoff appears outside of frequent stops every time you fast travel to that location, go through a loading screen to that location, or wait at the site for a couple of hours. A good way to find him is to fast travel to Rivet City and go down the metal stairs. If he isn't there, wait for one or two hours so a merchant spawns. If the merchant isn't Doc Hoff, wait for one or two hours again. Repeat until you get him to spawn. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview * After second investment. Quests * Merchant Empire: After talking to Uncle Roe about caravan merchant investment, his repair skill jumps to 65 (allowing him to repair items to a max of 79%). His inventory (and the number of available caps) also improves, and after the second investment, he rewards you with 5-7 stimpaks, depending on your level. Inventory Notes * Doc Hoff sells one of the Schematics - Nuka grenade in the game. * Doc Hoff is one of the merchants who sell refined punga fruit and wild punga fruit after the Point Lookout add-on is installed. * Agatha's broadcast occasionally thanks Doc Hoff for "keeping an old lady alive and well". Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Doc Hoff appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Doc Hoff can appear at the Jefferson Memorial during the time of the quest "Take It Back". He is almost always instantly killed by Liberty Prime, and his body can be very difficult to find with all the dead Enclave soldiers. Fortunately, his corpse will take more time to disappear, making him easier to locate if you wait about five to seven days after you finish the mission. * When starting a new game, it is possible that Doc Hoff will spawn without his pack brahmin and caravan guard. * Sometimes Doc Hoff and his guard will be separated from his pack brahmin and make rounds separately. One way to fix this is by finding the separated brahmin and using two console commands to move Doc and his guard to your position near the brahmin: moveto.player 63c06 (and) moveto.player 522bc1. Gallery Doc_Hoff_at_Megaton.jpg|Doc Hoff in front of Megaton Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Fallout 3 doctors de:Doc Hoff es:Dr. Hoff ru:Док Хофф uk:Док Гофф